Dan-Ball Wiki:Update Guide
The Update Guide is a guideline of the articles that need to be updated if a certain aspect of a game is updated. Dan-Ball games are updated once every week. With such frequent updates, it is important to have an idea of the work that needs to be done on the Wiki after each update. General Advice # Keep in mind that one should look out for outdated text in all articles, especially in the lead section. Examples include: #* "Gloves are weapons used by Boxers. They either have the word "Punch" or the word "Glove" in it."Reason: Is there a new weapon to which this doesn't apply? #* "There are three/four/five/six/... weapons/bows/swords/items/stones/jewels/elemental types/..."Reason: Number may have changed. #* "The ... is the only ... which can do something." or "the item/weapon/... is an exception to this"Reason: Is it still the only one? #* "The best ... is ... "Reason: New compo items and weapons can change everything. #* "''Items/Weapons/... which can do something are "this", "that", "one more" and "another""Reason: Is this list still complete?. # If lots of authors try to include new information, another author may be editing the same page as you at the same time. Watch out for edit conflicts! Take care that neither your nor his changes get lost. # When an update comes around, do your best to update the Wiki as systematically and as complete as possible. That way, it gives other authors an easier time to pick up from where you left off, and gives everyone a good idea of the tasks that still need to be done. Stick Ranger General When a new Stick Ranger version is released, # Update Version History (Stick Ranger). # If no stage was added and the world map hasn't changed, update the version number of the stage navigation. To do so follow the instructions at Template:SR Stage Navigation/Version Title. #* If a stage was added and/or the world map has changed, follow the instructions in the section "stage" on this page here. Enemy When a new enemy is released, # Create a new enemy page (eg. Green Smiley Tree) by copying the format of any existing enemy page. #* Follow the Enemy Naming System. #* Do research on the enemy's stats (LP, AT, colour), if possible. Do not enter template fields if the respective stat is unknown. # Categorise the new enemy page with Category:Stick Ranger enemies. # Upload enemy image in png format (eg. Image:Green Smiley Tree.png). #* Categorise the image with Category:Stick Ranger enemies. # Upload enemy projectile image in png format (eg. Image:Green Pellet.png) #* Categorise the image with Category:Stick Ranger enemy attacks. # If the enemy drops an item, update the corresponding item page (eg. Poison Glove). # Add the enemy to its species article (eg. Tree). #* If it is an existing species choose the corresponding article from Category: Stick Ranger species. #* If it is a new species, #*# Create a new species page by copying an existing one. #*# Add the new species to article Species. #*# Add the new species to article Enemy. #*# Add the new species to Template:SR species navigation bar. #*# Add the new species to the Monaco-sidebarIf attempting to modify Monaco-sidebar: Only sysops can edit this page, request for help at the talk page if you can not do this on your own.. # Add the enemy to its head article (eg. Smiley). #* If it is an existing head choose the corresponding article from Category: Stick Ranger heads. #* If it is a new head, #*# Create a new head page by copying an existing one. #*# Add the new head to article Head. #*# Add the new head to article Enemy. #*# Add the new head to Template:SR heads navigation bar. #*# Add the new head to the Monaco-sidebar. # Add the enemy's linked image to the table in the article Enemy. # Update the table in the specific stage article with the number of enemies found at each part of the stage (i.e. this table). # If the enemy is a Boss, ## Update the Boss article. ## Add the new boss to the Monaco-sidebar. # Add the enemy in the article Attack (enemy) in its respective attack group. #*If it is a new attack, #*# Upload the new attack picture. #*# Add the attack name at the bottom of the article, describe it, and include the picture of the attack. Weapon When a new weapon is released, # Update the weapon class page (Gloves, Swords etc.) in detail. Choose from Category: Stick Ranger weapons. # Upload weapon image in png format (eg. Image:Freeze Glove.png). #* Categorize the image with Category:Stick Ranger weapons. # Create an individual redirect page (Mach Punch, Fire Sword etc.) #* Categorize the redirect page with Category:Stick Ranger weapons. #* An orb weapon should have two redirect pages (e.g. Thunder (orb) and Thunder (Stick Ranger orb)). Categorize only the long "(Stick Ranger orb)" version with Category:Stick Ranger weapons. # Update the enemy page that this item drops at. Choose from Category:Stick Ranger enemies. # Update the Weapon main article. # Update the character class article related to the weapon (eg. Boxer for a new glove). Choose from Category: Stick Ranger classes. # Update the Type page. Even if there is no new type there is a list of all weapons. # Update the MP page (if neccessary) # Update the Shop article #* Update the price list (if neccessary) #* Update the shop image (if neccessary) Compo Item When a new Compo item is released, # Update the compo item class page (eg. Stone (Stick Ranger), Jewel, Crystal, Card) in detail. #* For an existing compo item class choose from the list at Compo item. #* For a new compo item class, #*# Create the new class page. #*# Add it to the Compo item article. #*# Add it to the Template:SR compo items navigation bar. #*# Add it to the Monaco-sidebar. # Upload item image in png format (eg. Image:Aquamarine.png)). #* Categorize the image with Category:Stick Ranger items. # Create an individual redirect page (Green Stone, Bullet's Card etc.). #* Categorize the redirect page with Category:Stick Ranger items. # Update the enemy page that this item drops at. Choose from Category: Stick Ranger enemies. # Update the Compo item main article. # Update the Type page (if neccessary). # Update the Shop article. #* Update the price list (if neccessary). #* Update the shop image (if neccessary). Stage When a new stage is released, # Create a new stage page by copying from an existing stage (eg. Grassland 3, Castle Gate etc.) # Categorize the new stage page with Category:Stick Ranger stages. # Check and update the text on the Stage article and also update the list. # Update the cost of information for the Book. # Add the stage to the right stage type articles: Grassland, Hill Country, Forest, Cavern, Seaside, Underwater stage, ... # Follow the very extensive instructions at Template: SR Stage Navigation to update the Stage Navigation template. You can opt to do a full update or to do a quick temporary update of the stage list only. If you do a full update you should also update the other World Map templates which includes: ## Update the Image:SR World Map.png. You may have done this already during your update to Template: SR Stage Navigation. ## Follow the instructions at Template:SR Image Map Stage Positions to update the stage positions, which are used in image maps for several world map templates. You may have done this already during your update to Template: SR Stage Navigation. ## Follow the instructions at Template:SR marked stage map to update the template, which displays markers on a world map. # Create a redirect page with the stage's short form (eg. GL3, CG etc.) # Add the stage to the Monaco-sidebar. Powder Game General When a new Powder Game version is released, # Update Powder Game Timeline. # Update the number of updates and the version number in article Powder Game, section Powder Game Timeline Element When a new element is released, # Create the element page for by copying another element page (eg. Torch). # Categorize the new element page with Category:Powder Game elements. # Add the element to Template:PG elements navigation bar. # Add the element to the list in article Powder Game, section Elements. Also update the total number of elements in this section. # Add the element to its corresponding state of matter. Choose from the states listed in article States of matter. # If there is a new artificial element, update the article Artificial element. # If the element is a lighter element, update the article Lighter element. # If the element is combustable, update the article Combustibility. # If the element is flammable, update the article Flammability. # Check other articles at Category:Powder Game physics if they might be affected by the new element. # Add the element to the Monaco-sidebar Note